


Evolution.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not sure the relationship is going, but they don't want it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution.

“Hello again, Edward,” Joker said, bored, hand pressed to his chin, pouting slightly.  
Edward closed the door and frowned, hands on his hips, “…Joker,” he growled, “What are you doing here?”  
Joker looked down on himself, “Well… I appear to be sitting on a chair.”  
“I can see that, I wanted your reason.”  
“Reason? Me? Are you serious?”  
Edward raised an eyebrow.  
“…Of course you are…” Joker sighed, flopping back on the comfy chair, “I’m bored.”  
“You’re always bored.”  
“It’s always a good reason.”  
Edward walked across the room, sitting on the edge of the hard prison-bed, he stared down at the other man, unease taking him.  
Joker smiled, “Well it is… What can’t a guy pop in on his friend to say hi?”  
“Not when that guy is you. And I thought you were getting friendly with Zsasz these days.”  
The white skinned man shrugged, “Eh, kinda, he’s a bit-“ he held his finger to his temple “…yeah.”  
Edward’s mouth broke into a small smile, “Coming from you… that must be something.”  
Joker growled out a chuckle, “Yes, must be.” He frowned gently, “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”  
Edward looked away, shrugging lightly. Joker let out a loud ‘aww’ “You adorable little shit. I can be friends with more than one person you know.”  
Edward shook his head, “You know I don’t get on with him.”  
“I can divide my time.”  
“We both know you can’t, you’re so… you have a one track mind.”  
Joker rolled his eyes, “So what? You want me to stop talking to other people? God Edward, if this is what it’s like being your friend then I’d hate to be your boyfriend.”  
“If you were my boyfriend I wouldn’t be as bad; people would know you were mine.”  
Joker chuckled, “So, what? You want me to be your boyfriend?”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
“You didn’t deny it…”  
“Oh shut up.”  
Joker laughed, “You know you want me really,“ he growled, winking.  
Edward threw his pillow at the clown, Joker deflected it expertly, and smirked, “Fine, I’ll stop. You are so fun to mess with, it’s hard to resist.”  
“Why are you still here?”  
“Because you’re my friend! And you’re in a mood, or… something.”  
“I’m in a mood ‘coz I haven’t seen you in days.”  
Joker’s smile widened, “I didn’t know I meant that much to you.”  
“You’re the only person here who can take my mind off all this shit.”  
“So I’m a relaxation tool?”  
“Well… yeah. That’s what friends are.”  
Joker tittered, “…I like that label. ‘Relaxation tool’ rather than friend.”  
“But then you sound like a sex toy.”  
“Even better!” Joker laughed loudly.  
Edward chuckled, “…I s’pose it is a good label.”  
“I might get it printed on a shirt, wear it when I work with you.”  
Edward shook his head, “Do you have any idea how gay that sounds?”  
“So? Have you _seen_ what I normally wear?”  
“It doesn’t look that bad.”  
“No, I look _fabulous_.”  
“I look good too though right?”  
Joker frowned, “Oh…Darling… no.”  
Edward flopped back on the bed, “Maybe I’ll let you design the next one.”  
“I’ll make it pink and orange.”  
“…Maybe not then…”  
“Well I can’t let you keep using purple and green, that’s my thing.”  
“No it’s not, you can’t copyright colours.”  
“I know people, I’m sure I could.”  
There was a sudden silence, for some unspoken reason they both knew that they shouldn’t talk.  
Edward watched as Joker got to his feet, walking to the bed and laying next to the ginger haired man.  
He jolted as he felt Joker’s hand grasp his, and he felt a deep blush fall on his face at this unsaid apology.  
He felt the man let out a sigh as they both stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what would happen next.


End file.
